The Iron Dutchman
A crew currently "Employed" by the Valmar Republic. It is owned and operated by XavierSilverRBX, Captain of the Iron Dutchman. General The Iron Dutchman Crew operates under the Valmar Republic while flying its own flag, like a separate crew. This reflects the original model of the Valmar Rebellions' government system. Which it still partially uses today, but at a lesser degree. Xavier, being of Verdantine-born, formed the crew as his own personal pirate crew. He is one of the oldest TL members in Valmar to this date. Lore During the age of Verdantine Sovereignty, there was an Officer of the navy by the name of Isaiah Ironn. He and his crewmen were enjoying a drink at the pub, celebrating the creation of their newest naval asset: an Astraeus! But before they could name their new ship, an alarming sight arose from the sea... Verner Expedition had invaded Verdantine waters. In a rush, Isaiah and his crew took their new Astraeus out to fight the incoming invasion, fighting with everything they had. Sadly, despite their best efforts, Verner won the war and claimed the land for themselves, leaving death and sunken ships in their wake, Isaiah Ironn and his ship included. Having thought his life was over, he accepted his fate and was ready to move on. But whilst in the soul stream, a figure came to him and offered him a second chance among the seas. Without hesitation, Isaiah accepted the offer without hearing the catch of it. And then, as if waking up from a dream, Isaiah was alive again, waking up inside a dark cave with a statue that resembled the figure that gave him a second life. Leaving the cave, he found that he was on an uncharted island with no civilization in sight. His Astraeus was "docked" just off the side of the island, but there was something different about it. When the Astraeus was created, it was made of Inyolan Oak but was now made entirely of Ironwood. Isaiah was confused, but shrugged it off and took sail for what he thought would be Verdantine. After several hours of sailing, he finally reached his homeland, but the locals were skeptical of him. Within minutes of docking, the Navy ran up to him wearing all red uniforms, Isaiah was now even more confused and asked what the problem was, one of the officers replied: "This isn't Verdantine anymore, this is now Nova Balreska". Without saying another word, the officer shot Isaiah point-blank in the face, the next thing he knew he was waking up back in the cave, the blood from the gunshot still on his forehead. When brushing his hand through his own hair, be felt something rough... a horn... an antler? It was then that he realized that the "second chance" wasn't what he thought it was. He once again walked out of the cave, seeing his ship in the waters to the side. He knew now that he was cursed, sailing the seas while unable to fully die. He spends his days sailing to find a new purpose, hunting those who dare to fire at his ship, or protecting those who are threatened by pirates, he has yet to fully find what he searches for. And then he finds the Valmar, a group of ex-navy crewmen and others who banded together to oppose the government of Nova Balreska. They found him and offered that he join their ranks, he accepted but on one condition: he remains a separate unit. He agrees to work ''with ''them, only doing so to help the citizens of the land he once called home, not for the flag that rests on their port. Trivia * While being "partially annexed", it remains as a separate entity under its own flag. Thus, its members may wear its uniform and fly its flag on the Valmar Isles. * The Iron Dutchman has its own island outside of the Valmar Isles & Tradelands. This is where it resides as is, for the moment. * In roleplay, Xavier has a name for the captain: Captain Isaiah Ironn. * Captain Ironn (Xavier) never refers to his ship as "she", only referring to his ship as "it" or "the ship". He claims it's too mighty a ship to be called as such. * The flag's emblem bears a close resemblance to that of Verdantine's. * Although he was born in Verdantine, Captain Ironn's parents were both Inyolan. This makes him a Verd-born with direct Inyolan decent. Images All images provided by XavierSilverRBX Aviary Photo_131772977951359174.png|Docked Iron Dutchman|linktext=The ship resting at port. Aviary Photo_131749791676421086.png|The Iron Dutchman|linktext=The ship sailing during the day. Ironn.png|Captain Ironn|linktext=The Captain striking a pose! IronnHide4.png|Ironn's Residence|linktext=The Captain resting outside his house. Category:Factions Category:Ships